The New Evil
by KEAHI FAYE
Summary: It can not be true did ray kill a girl for no reason using her sailor powers. The sailor scouts are stunned by the facted that a girl around there age was killed by mars fire sniper attack can these be true read to find out more. I am not being mean to r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the character from sailor moon but I do own any new characters please do not accuse me of stealing the new character from you or any one you know they are mine and my best friends so do not even think about it thanxs bunches AuThOr  
  
Chapter 1 the  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE DARK MYSTERY*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud shriek was hear around the temple so all the sailor scouts went run except for Ray, and Darien. They found a girl in a school uniform up right against a tree in a trance!  
  
"what is wrong with her?" cried Venus  
  
"She was shoot in the head with an arrow then it was ripped out, her head is still warm" said Uranus as she touched the girl's head.  
  
"That can not be right the only person with Mars Flame Sniper, Ray is the only sailor who has that power" shouted Mina with a bright red face.  
  
"Then the records are true ray, Sailor Mars did go against the scouts and sailor moon in the moon kingdom before the negaverse attacked but I thought we settled that." Said Uranus.  
  
"then we must take mar's transformer before she hurts more people" said Amy with a very sad look on her face. "that would explain why she always makes fun of Serena ups I mean Sailor Moon."  
  
"you believe these crap! Mars has always been there for us I do not believe you guys" said Venus.  
  
"Venus, do want so body else to get hurt or even worse, die form Ray" said Neptune who had changed back with the rest of the scouts into there school clothes.  
  
"what do you see Trista (Pluto)" asked Serena it was the first time she had spoken since they had left the school yard.  
  
"I can not answer Serenity"  
  
"I am asking you as your Soon to be Queen, your friend, please tell me one of my best friends is getting accused of taking some one life away!" Shout and cried Serena.  
  
"all I can see is very dark clouds trying to take over Tokyo, I am sorry" she finished by falling on the ground.  
  
"Trista" they all yelled.  
  
"we must take it from Mars, transform and disguise as are normal selves we might need our sailor powers to take it form her, let go" said Uranus after Trista was back on her feet.  
  
A Few Minutes Later.  
  
"Hey guys why are you late did meat ball head forget her books?" smirked Ray.  
  
"you should know why" Yelled Rini. They all undid the disguises.  
  
"well I don't" said Ray with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"don't play dump with us" Shouted Uranus. "just give us your transformer Ray, do not make us take It" "Guys what is going on?" said Ray "and why do you want my transformer"  
  
"JUST GIVE IT TO US" Yelled Uranus.  
  
"Please Ray just give it to them I do not want you to get hurt, please" said Venus.  
  
Ray threw the transformer at Venus and she caught then Ray ran with tears streaming down her eye's because her friends had abandoned her and did not believe her. 


	2. School Startes

Michiru looked at her classroom there were thirty-six students in her driving course. Why could any one want a race car driver to teach there children how to drive. The warning bell rung and she heard tons of kids piling threw the hallways. The door opened to the class room and she saw Mina, and Ami enter and sit in two seats in the front row. She walk out of her office and said "you two are in my first class?"  
  
"Michiru your our teacher" said Ami.  
  
"Yeah but don't ever call me your teacher" said Michiru. More kids started to enter the class room.  
  
~ The night before at the temple ~  
  
"Ray" said a mans voice as he tapped her on the shoulder  
  
Ray was listening to her soul album and singing along while sweeping the porch.  
  
She jumped by being touched and pulled off the head phones and started to scream at the man but stopped when he said "DUDE RAY"  
  
"Chad" she screamed and hugged him and knocking them both over.  
  
~ Back at school ~  
  
Ray ran into the class room seating in a seat next to Hana, a girl she went to middle school with. Then said " Chad you can seat in the seat next to me"  
  
"Ami" whispered Mina "Ami"  
  
"What" said Ami in annoyed voice.  
  
"Chad's back and is with Ray, he is a guardian of Darien" said Mina  
  
"Then why is he dating the her" said Ami as she looked up at the couple seat a seat away.  
  
Four more student walked in and all the class examined them.  
  
"Its not like we're an alien species you don't have to star" snapped Sakura.  
  
One the one who spoke had long pitch black hair that was weave up into a three pony tails with out using any hair things. She was wearing mudd blue jeans and a jersey for Tommy girl. The one standing next to her had long black hair with sliver streaks the past her butt she had a bandanna on. She was were sliver pants with a white shirt that said super girl.  
  
The one standing next to her had blonde curly hair that was just there. She was wearing tight black jeans with a tight white shirt that said Hottie and the text was on fire. The one next to her was were military boots with camouflage pants and a shirt that said the craft. Her hair was black and shiny, braided into millions of tiny braids that went to her knees.  
  
They sat down in the back row and the bell rang.  
  
"So the four girls in the back why don't you take seat closer and have the candy under the seats" said Michiru.  
  
The girl with the curly blonde hair stud up but was pulled back by the collar.  
  
"Hottie can seat there if she wants"  
  
"Candy is fattening and will make my figure disappear Sakura know what is best for me, and my name is Mirage"  
  
"Okay, class welcome to driving hell to pass these required class you must get a b plus, any thing lower than that is considered under my rule an F, know since most of you are not to start working we will play some get to know your class games. Unless all of you want a test on Friday which will count for 75% of your grade know move you desks and get into a circle."  
  
~ LUNCH LATER THAT DAY ~  
  
"Hey guys I am ray" said ray as she shook Mirage's hand.  
  
"oh well it is nice to meet you, the one with Tommy Girl shirt is Sakura, the one with long black hair with sliver streaks is Rowan, and the last one with the craft shirt is Sorka, I am Mirage but you already know them because of our first class we have with you." Said Mirage  
  
"so what does your shirt mean Sorka" said ray  
  
"witchcraft" said Sorka  
  
"So you like witchcraft?"  
  
"Yeah do you practice any"  
  
"yeah just a little" said Ray  
  
"It is not like she is an artist or is really mean" said Rowan to Sakura but the whole group heard.  
  
"If you want some one really mean you found your match" said Molly as she walked by.  
  
"Molly at least I don't have rabbit teeth and you know I was not mean to you till you were mean to me miss hoppy"  
  
"Know that is a great nickname, Miss Bucky Hoppy" said Sakura  
  
A girl came out of no were and bummed into Sorka.  
  
"Sorry I am so sorry" said the girl. Sorka grabbed her collar and puled her up a tiny bit to her height. She said " I do not think your sorry" The girl grabbed her wrist of the hand that was holding her up and twisted and pushed at the same time. Sorka went slumped to the ground at the girls will.  
  
"say you are sorry, for picking me up off the ground tally" said the girl.  
  
"GOSH I AM SORRY" cried Sorka. "hey want to come to lunch with all of us to make up for me over my stupidity, we can go in my car at least five of us can."  
  
"I will take the rest" said Ray.  
  
"Hey wait, ray please let me talk to you" said Serena.  
  
"Serena I do not know if I can for give you after what you let them do just leave me alone"  
  
"Ray please just for give me and Serena not any of them they pushed for it to happen" cried Mina  
  
"I would love to forgive you and her but she is the leader of the group and could stop them, there know do you see it my way bye" said Ray she and two other girls had gotten into her car by know and then drove off. 


End file.
